


We can do this together

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, F/F, F/M, I WROTE ANOTHER X READER AUGH, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angelica x Reader where reader is pregnant from a previous fling - requested by an anonymous tumblr userI'm writing another x reader fic,,,, lord help me





	

It had been about eight months since you knew. You were drunk and upset. Two days after the one nights stand you figured it out and fled the relationship. Fleeing to the only friend you knew you could go to about this, Peggy Schuyler. The two of you hadn’t spoken in a while so she was quite surprised to see you sobbing on her front porch.  
“Y/N... What’s wrong?” Peggy had already started to help you inside as you choked out your words.  
“I... I had a fling...” Was the only thing you could say before another woman entered the room, Peggy was still leading you towards the couch as you stared at the new figure in the room, she was tall with dark skin and a salmon-coloured shirt, a frilly black skirt and leg warmers. Before you knew it the new person was sitting next to you and Peggy with a look of concern on her face.

“I saw you at the bar the other night, you ran out of there crying... I’m Angelica, Peggy’s sister” She spoke, her voice was bold and proud with a hint of concern In the first sentence. You turned to face Peggy again for a moment, she was texting someone, it looked quite urgent. 

“You’re Angelica?” You questioned, trying to change the subject as Peggy giggled, looking up from her phone, you would never forget the smile Angelica gave you that night when you had asked her about herself, she was so passionate and wonderful to you.

\--------

“Y/N!” Angelica sang as she practically flew into the room, planting a kiss on your cheek and setting a tray of breakfast on your nightstand. She twirled around the room for a moment before sitting down next to you as you slowly fought your way into a sitting position. 

“How are you, Sweetie?” Angelica smiled, resting her head on your shoulder while rubbing the baby bump gently.  
“Wonderful now that you’re here” You chimed, the two of you stayed silent for a good minute before Angelica started humming a familiar tune to you- melodious and sweet...

“Babe, I love you...” Angelica softly spoke, grabbing your hand and intertwining your fingers together. You gave her a light chuckle, your eyes darting down to your baby bump then back to Angelica’s. 

“May I be the mother of this child?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll do almost all suggestions if you guys have any! So if you guys would like more fics just send some requests in the comments or on my Tumblr @ListenLyss


End file.
